High School Agents
by BlueRose9991
Summary: This is my first story so plz no flames! I'm not good with summary either. When Sonic and his friends are sent to go undercover as high school students, strange things start to happen, it'll take a lot to get through this mission Sonamy, Knuxouge, Taiearm, Espikal, Silvaze, MephilesxOC's, ShadowxOC's, OC'sxOC's
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

It's was suppose to be a nice relaxing day for the world famous hero, Sonic the hedgehog, but for some strange reason the general of G.U.N wanted to see him right away. When he got to the building, he saw all his friends there. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow (if he consider Sonic as a friend), Espio, and surprisingly Tikal were all there. "Hey Tails what are you guys doing here?" Sonic ask walking up to his little brother, "to tell the truth we don't know, we were all call down here just like you" "ok, but why is Tikal here?" "the general wanted me bring her here" Knuckles said as he did the guy handshake with Sonic. "Why?" Knuckles just sigh and cross his arms with his eyes close, "I don't know myself Sonic" Sonic nodded sat down.

Just then a gray sheep came into the room, she was wearing a white blouse and black pants, her hair was in a little bun and she had a note broad in her hand. "The general will see you now" she said and step aside to let them through, the gang walk through the halls to the general office approach two big black doors. The sheep push the doors open and walk over to a chair, "they are here sir" "good" the person behind the chair said and turn around to revile it was the general. "Hello everyone please have a seat, I assume you are wondering why you are all here?" "yeah what gives? I was enjoying a nice nap you know!" Sonic said but was elbow in the ribs by Tails telling him to shut up. "I am sorry that I have woke you up from your little nap Sonic, but this is very important" "what is so important to call everyone here general?" Rouge said when they all sat down.

The general then sigh press a button, when he did a flat screen TV came out and showed no other then Eggman. "I assume you are aware of Dr. Eggman disappearing out of no where?" they all nodded. Then the general turn to show a school that said "MMHS", "and I am also assume you know about the high school, MMHS?" "yeah, Miami Mobian High School, why?" "well it seem that Dr. Eggman has been spotted there as the vice principle of the school" "egghead the vice principle of MMSH!" shouted a voice. Everyone turn around to see a silver/white hedgehog standing at the door with a purple cat next to him, yes it is Silver and Blaze, the bestest best friends out of all of the Sonic gang (expect for Sonic and Tails). "Silver and Blaze, what are you two doing here?" Amy said as she run up and hug Silver while Cream hug Blaze.

"We came here, because the general call us here" Silver said, "it's so good to see you again miss Blaze!" Cream said pulling her to the seat next to her "it is good to see you to Cream, but what this about Eggman being the vice principle of MMHS?" Blaze ask. "Well Blaze. we don't know exactly why he is the vice principle of the school, but whatever the reason is we are sure to have to do with his plan to create his empire, and this is why I have call all you here" the general said as everyone just look at him confused. "I am sending you all to this school as high school students to find out and stop Dr. Eggman plan!" "WHAT!?" everyone just stood up (except for Tikal and Shadow who just had wide eyes) shock to hear this from the general. "General we can't go to high school, Tikal doesn't know anything from this time line, and what if these kids know us uh? We'll never be able to focus on the mission if they keep asking us for autographs!" Knuckles shouted as he pound his fist on the table, "I know Knuckles, and that is why I ask Miles to make that machine that let you know everything that have happen ever since World War 1, and as for the students at MMHS, they have no clue who you are" the general said calmly.

Everyone just look at Tails confused as the young fox just smile and rub the back of his head, "oh yeah I completely forgot about that" "oh and there one more person that will be joining you on your mission, he will also be pretending to be your twin brother Shadow" the general said as he press a button while Shadow look at him confused. "I assume that they're the ones I must go on the mission with?" everyone turn around and got in a fighting stance (except Espio and Tikal) as they saw the one person they thought was destroy, that right Mephiles the dark, evil twin of Shadow the hedgehog and killer of Sonic the hedgehog. "The hell, I thought we destroy you!?" Shadow growl staring daggers at the demon who was unfazed by it, "well you thought wrong, the one you thought you killed was just a fake, after that I manages to travel to a different part of the world and decided to join G.U.N. in hopes of living a normal life" Mephiles said while crossing his arms. "That a load of bull shit, you tried to destroy the world, you killed Sonic, and now you're saying you want to live a "normal" you shouldn't even be alive!" Silver said with his hands glowing, the general then slam his hands on the table and glare at everyone, "now that is enough, Mephiles is only here to help you with the mission, nothing more, and I don't care if he's your enemy or not he's going to help!".

Everyone then sat back down but still glare back at Mephiles, "now back to what I was saying, you are all going to go to the school as high school students, and you all will have everything that you need cars, money, cloths, supplies, and-" "whoa whoa whoa back up a minute, we have to wear clothes?!" Sonic ask. "Yes Sonic you must wear cloths" all the guys groan (expect for Mephiles and Espio) while all the girls just giggle at the thought of how hot the boys would look in cloths, "now Sonic and Shadow I need your shoes" "what!" Sonic and Shadow shouted. "Shoes now" he said with his hand out, Sonic and Shadow groan and gave the general their shoes while they get regular shoes, "Amy I need your hammer and Tails I need the keys to your planes...all of them" Amy handed him her hammer while Tails gave him like 10 keys to all his planes. "Rouge I need all of your spy gears and Knuckles I need your digging gloves" Knuckles gave him his digging gloves and Rouge gave him her spy gear (which was more then he excepted), "Espio I need your ninjas weapons and Shadow I need your chaos emerald" "hell no, why should I give you it!?" Shadow shouted as the general just sigh.

"I understand you don't trust us, but we'll keep with the other 5 we have" Shadow just growl and gave them to him while Espio gave him his weapons. "Now Mephiles, Blaze, and Silver I need you to wear these specials gadgets to keep you from using your powers" Silver, Blaze, and Mephiles took the gadgets and put them on. Silver gadget was a yellow ear ring, Blaze gadget was a purple choker, and Mephiles was a blue piercing (for his eyebrow). "Tikal can I trust you to not use you powers while you are there?" "yes sir, I promise" Tikal said smiling knowing that he have more trust in her then anyone else, "alright that's is all, now Danni here will take over from here" the sheep from earlier came in and smile at them. "Please follow me everyone" everyone then got up and follow Danni into another room.

In the room was a whole bunch of cars, all the guys (expect for Espio, Shadow, and Mephiles) was drooling at all the cars. "Oh man this is so cool I call dips on the Ferrari!" Sonic said running to the blue Ferrari, "I got the Dodge Ram!" Knuckles Shouted as he jump into 2013 Dodge Ram (a black one to!). Silver just walk over to a white and black 2013 Chevrolet Camaro and Espio walk over to a silver 2013 Lexus. Shadow look around and saw a red and black 2013 Honda Gold Wing, he walk over to it and smile a small smile. Mephiles then walk over to a blue and black 2013 Ford Fusion and nodded.

* * *

(Ok I'm just going to save us all a lot of time, Amy and Rouge got the same car, a 2013 Volkswagen Beetle, while Blaze gets a freaking 2013 Volkswagen Jetta)

* * *

After everyone got their cars, Danni gave them the address to their new houses and told them everything they need to know (expect for Tikal, remember people she now know everything!). Everyone then started to drive to the houses, when they got to their house they decided that later they would all go to the girls house and discuss what they are going to do while they are at the school over dinner. While the girls prepare dinner, the guys were just kicking back waiting to go over there. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails was just watching TV while Shadow and Espio practice sparring outside. Mephiles just sat in his room reading a book thinking of what happen between him and the others.

*_How am I going to gain their trust? They all hate me, but if I could befriend one of them , then I could befriend all of them and kill the-what no Mephiles stop! You wanted to live a normal life, not kill everyone!* _Mephiles was then nock out of his thought when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and went to open the door to see that it was Shadow, "what do you want?" Shadow then grab Mephiles by the neck and slam him against the wall glaring swords at him. "I may not know what you're planning Mephiles, but if you do something that would put everyone at risk, I'll make sure you're destroy this time got it!" "why can't you just leave me alone!?" "because you nearly destroy the world I promise to protect!" Shadow then slam him against the wall again and left slamming the door. Mephiles the rub his neck and sigh, *_this is going to be harder then I thought, but I have to gain their trust so they won't try and kill me!*._

* * *

_B.R.: awwww poor Mephiles, well this is my first story on this website so plz no flames! I'm putting OC's in this story, so if you want to put iyour OC's in here, just go to this website and send me a pic and info of them , oh and only about 3 or 4 OC's from each person got it!_


	2. Chapter 2: First day

When it was around 5, the guys started to walk over to the girls house (seeing as they live only three houses away from them), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were walking together while talking about what they were going to do at school. Meanwhile Espio and Mephiles were walking behind them, "so mind telling me why everyone hate you?" Espio ask. Mephiles just sigh and look up at the sunset color sky, "I tried to destroy the world once" "I see, but why?" "...it's not something I like to remember" Espio then nodded seeing as he didn't want to talk about it. "What about you, how come you don't hate me like the others?" "I'm not one to judge people base on what they did in the past, once I get to know you...we'll see what'll happen next" Mephiles just nodded and the silence came back between the two.

Soon the guys came to the girls house and Tails knock on the door. "Coming one moment please!" they heard a voice shouted, then they heard a crash and someone cursing. Soon Tikal open the door smiling at them with a nervous smile, "hello everyone, please come in" she said as she step aside to let them in. When the boys walk in they saw Rouge picking up pieces of broken glass on the floor. "Now how the hell did you do that?" Knuckles said helping her pick some of the pieces up, "I was hurrying to find my ear rings and accidently knock the vase off the table, and why are you helping me pick the pieces up?" Rouge ask winking at him as his cheeks turn red. "What I can't help a friend out?" "hey guys look Knuckles and Rouge are flirty with each others!" Silver said while Sonic was making kissing sounds. "Oh shut up you two!" Knuckles and Rouge said at the same time as they look at each other, "see they like each other!" Knuckles and Rouge just growl at Silver as he put his hands up in defense.

_*Hm maybe I could find someone to love...no focus on the mission Mephiles!*_ Mephiles thought as he saw Knuckles and Rouge punch Silver in the head. "Hey guys dinner is ready!" Amy said walking into the room. Everyone then made their plates and sat in the living room and started discussing what would it be like to be in high school. "Well you guys already know that I'm going to try out for track" Sonic said poking his chest out. Everyone just rolled their eyes as Sonic glared at them, "well me and Espio are going to try out for basketball" Silver said "well I hope you two make the team" Tikal said smiling at them. "Thank you Tikal" Espio said blushing a little, but no one notice...well Mephiles did. _*Someone have crush, I'll talk to him about it later*_ "Knuckles and I were thinking of joining the football team" Shadow said.

"You should, I mean you two like to smash and crush things, this is a way for you two not get in trouble" Blaze said, "true" Amy said. "Mephiles what sport will you be trying out for?" Tikal ask as everyone look at the demon with fire in their eyes. "I'm planning to try out soccer" he said blankly as everyone (except for Espio and Tikal) just stare at him shock. No one ever thought that the demon would be interested in a sport to play one, and it only made them even more shock that was soccer! "Why are you all looking at me like that?" the demon ask with a puzzle look on his face. "You play a sport!" Sonic said with wide eyes as Mephiles just rolled his eyes, "yes I play a sport, is that a problem?" "n-no we just thought that-" "I don't seem like the one to play a sport, yeah I know, but I have gotten a liking to the sport" everyone jaws then drop at what he just said.

Mephiles then looked at the clock and got up, "well I'm going home, it's getting late and we have to be up for school tomorrow, so goodnight everyone" he then left with everyone looking at him confused. "Is this the same Mephiles we know or is he just a clone?" Silver ask "I don't understand why you guys don't believe him when he said he changed, he seem really nice to me" Tikal said putting everyone plates in the sink. "Tikal you don't understand, he tried to destroy the planet, so of course we're not going to believe him" Knuckles said crossing his arms, "just give him another chance, everyone deserve a second chance" Espio said.

"Well...he is right, I mean Shadow and Knuckles had their seconds chances, why not give one to him?" Amy said, "ok ok ok we'll give him a second chance, but if he mess up, he is out" Sonic said standing up and stretching, "we better get some sleep to, we'll need it". The guys then left and went back to their house and fell asleep. The next morning, Tails woke up and grab a towel and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. When he came out he saw Mephiles standing at the door waiting for him to come out, "oh sorry Mephiles, how come you did-" "you were using it first, I can wait until you are finish" Tails smile at him for being patience.

"Well it all yours now" Tails then went downstairs to make everyone breakfast, but when he went down there, he that there were pancakes on the dinning room table. _*He must've made this while I was in the shower...that's really nice of him*_ Tails thought as he got a plate and put some pancakes on it. Soon all the guys woke up and got ready and ate, they then got in their cars and drove to the school. When they got their, they heard giggling from behind them, when they turn around their jaws drop (except for Shadow, Mephiles, and Espio) at the girls.

Amy was wearing a light blue tank top with a pink jacket over it, and she was wearing light pink sandals, instead of her red headband she replace it with a blue one with a ribbon on top, she was wearing light blue jeans that fit her perfectly and a pink choker. Rouge was wearing a purple off the shoulders shirt with a black miniskirt. She was wearing purple heels with an amethyst necklace around her neck. Blaze was wearing a white "v" neck shirt with purple jeans on, she hade on her choker and purple heels. Cream was wearing a yellow tank top with a white skirt on, she put her ears into a white rubber band and she was wearing yellow flats. Tikal was wearing a light brown long selves off the shoulders shirt with a yellow miniskirt, she put her dreads in a pony tail and was wearing light brown flats.

"Whoa Amy you look...whoa" Sonic said walking up to her while blushing a little. Amy just giggle and look at Sonic up and down, "you don't look half bad yourself Sonikku, I thought you would never wear cloths" Sonic was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jacket on, he was wearing baggy jeans on with his the shoes he was given, he put his quills in a low pony tail he also had on a silver chain around his neck. "Eh yeah thanks Ames" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Knuckles, you like my outfit?" Rouge said walking around Knuckles in a seductive way. "Eh you're not that bad I guess" he said looking the other trying to hide his blush. Knuckles was wearing a white tank top (the guys one) with green shorts on, and he was wearing his regular shoes. "Hey Blaze, you look great" Silver said looking at her up and down, "thank you Silver, you look great yourself" Silver was wearing yellow t-shirt with white jeans, he was still wearing his boots and the earing that the commander gave him.

"Hey Tikal I like your outfit" "why thank you Espio, I like yours to" Espio was wearing a peach color shirt with a yellow vest over it, he was wearing white pants and some yellow Nike's. "Hi Tails it's nice to see you wear some cloths now" Cream said smiling an innocence smile at Tails, "um y-yeah I-I guess" Tails was wearing a blue button up shirt with the first three buttons undone and baggy jean, the young fox soon found out that he need to wear glasses so he got himself a small pair and put his hair in a low pony tail and he was still wearing his shoes. Then everyone look at Shadow and Mephiles and almost all the girls were gawking at them.

Shadow was wearing a nice red button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undo, he was wearing black pants with a chain hanging out of the pockets and was wearing the shoes that the commander gave him, his hair is a little ruffled thanks to the bed making him look a lot more attractive. Mephiles was wearing the same outfit, except his shirt was light blue and his pants were dark grey, he had the piercing on and he added a chain around his around. "Whoa well hello handsome twins, you two look nice" Rouge said looking at them up and down, "hmph whatever" Shadow said as they went inside the building, "well you two do look nice, a lot of girls are looking at you" Tikal said as they notice some girls giggle and winking at Shadow and Mephiles.

"Yeah dudes, you two are becoming a lady men ya know?" Sonic said putting his arms around the two twins shoulders, but he was then flip over onto the ground with Shadow and Mephiles glaring at him. "Not in the mood hedgehog!" they said at the same time (if you haven't notice already you're not that smart then, these two aren't morning people and as you can see...yeah don't mess with them in the morning) "ok ok ok chill you two I was just saying!" Sonic said getting up and dusting himself off. Soon the first belled rang and everyone went their separates ways to get this day over with.

Espio was walking down the hall to his first class, which was art, as he turned a corner he accidently bump into someone. "OW! Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" he look and saw a light blue hedgehog was standing over him with her hand out, she had green hair that was put into a pony tails and was wearing a pink tank top with blue demines shorts, she was wearing black flats and her eyes were green. "It's fine, don't blame yourself for it" he said taking her hand as she pulled him up, "ok then, my name Kimiko, what yours?" "Espio" "nice to meet you Espio-oh my gosh we're going to be late for class!" Kimiko said looking at the clock in the hall.

"What class do you have first?" Espio ask, "um...art why?" "c'mon then I have the same class" they then both ran to the class and made it just in time. "I'm glad to see that you two made it on time" their teacher said as he took out some papers, they both nodded and took a seat right next to each other.

* * *

_B.R.: well that was a nice way to meet someone, anyway Kimiko belongs to ~wuv-woo-X3 and Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA!_


	3. Chapter 3: Launch!

Amy was sitting in her second period class when a blue and black rabbit with a gray jewel on her forehead came in and sat next to her. She had black hair with pink at the ends and was wearing a light gray one selves kimono with black boots on, her left eye was brown while her left was yellow and she had strangely larger ears then any other rabbits. "Late again I see Ms. Raven" the teacher said with anger in her voice, "some kids were messing with a new kid, so I did what I thought was right" she said taking her book out and turning to the page they were on. The teacher just glare at her and return to the board and stared writing on it, Amy look at the rabbit and wonder why the teacher didn't like her.

"Want to tell me why you're looking at me?" Amy blush as she just notice that she was staring. "s-sorry I-" "it's fine, you seem new so you must be wondering why the teacher hate me?" "...how did you-" "that what all new kids be doing when I'm in one of their classes, by the way name's Raven" "um...my name's Amy" "nice to meet you Amy, and the teachers hate me because I always cause trouble even though it not" "what do you mean?" "eh it's like Robin hood, I see something that isn't right and I take care of it, but everyone thinks I'm doing the opposite" "oh I get it" "Ms. Raven, please leave Ms. Rose alone and do your work!" the teacher yelled glaring at her again. Raven just rolled her eyes and look at her book, but when the teacher turn around, she slip a piece of paper to Amy and continue reading. Amy then open it up and read it.

_See wht I means?_

Amy then wrote back on it and handed to Raven.

_Yeah, hey do u want 2 sit with me n my friends at launch?_

Raven turn to Amy and nodded yes. Soon second period was over and Knuckles was walking to his next class, when he saw a lion flirting with Rouge and she didn't look like she like it so munch. _*Who the hell do he think he is flirting with her! Can't he see that she doesn't even want to see his ugly face, that's it!* _Knuckles then walk over to the lion and slam him into a open locker and growl. "If I see your ugly face flirt with her, I'll make sure it'll get even more uglier!" Rouge just stood there shock that he would do something like that.

He then turn to Rouge and look at her confused, "hey why are you looking at me like that?" Rouge snap out of it and smile, "well well well is someone jealous?" "w-what?! I am not jealous!" Knuckles said blushing a dark red color. "Oh yes you are, you wouldn't have thrown that guy in that locker like that if you weren't~" "I thrown him in there because you didn't seem to have like that guy and probably wouldn't tell him to shut up" "yeah sure whatever" Then the first bell rang the two started to walk together to their class (they have the same class). "Hey just admit it you were jealous" "how many times do I have to tell you I was not jealous!" Rouge then smirk and walk over to some random cheetah. "Hey there handsome, I'm Rouge what's yours?" "Jason, nice to meet you Rouge, you ain't half bad yourself beautiful" Jason wink and Rouge giggle.

Knuckles growl and got up and walk over to them. "Hey bud back off unless you want to be thrown out that window!" Knuckles said as he lifted the cheetah up by his shirt collar "whoa dude chill I'll back off your girl just don't hurt me!" Knuckles growl and put him down, but when he did, Jason ran out of there fast. "Wimp" Knuckles said, "and you aren't jealous at all?" Knuckles turn and look at Rouge and just rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up" Rouge smirk and sat down as the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down.

Meanwhile, Tikal was in gym talking to Blaze when a blue hedgehog walk up to the. She had dark blue hair and green eyes, she was wearing a gray sweat shirt and jogging pants (since they're in gym) and was wearing red and white shoes. "Hey do you two know a blue hedgehog name Sonic?" she ask, "yes he a good friend of ours why?" Blaze ask looking at her with a puzzle look. "My name is Sondra the hedgehog I'm Sonic cousin" Tikal and Blaze look at her in shock, they didn't know the blue speed demon had a cousin! "You are Sonic cousin? He never told us he had a cousin" Tikal said as Sondra sigh. "Same old Sonic, forgetting to tell his friends about his family" "if you really are his cousin, then tell us what is Sonic real name?" Blaze ask thinking that she must be one of those crazy fans.

"Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog" Sondra said with ease. "Wait Sonic name is Olgivie? how come-" "he never really like that name" Sondra cut Tikal off and they all giggle. "Hey do you want to sit with us and our friends at launch?" Blaze ask walking over to the bleachers, "sure, I want to see my cousin after all" they giggle again and talk until the bell ring. In the launch room, Tails was telling Sonic that happen in his first period class. "and then he said, um I think that's a nose, and everyone started to laugh even the teacher" "wow that dude it really stupid" Sonic said getting a few laughs out, he then saw Blaze, Tikal, and Sondra walking over to them and he quickly got up and hug Sondra. "Sondra, what are you doing here?" "well I go here now, and what is this I hear you not telling your friends about me?" Sondra said looking mad.

"Yeah about that-" "hey guys!" they turn around and saw Amy walking up to them with Raven, Shadow, and a purple cat with pink hair with blue gray at the end of it. She had blue gray eyes with a blue gray jewel on her forehead, and was wearing a light pink off the shoulders shirt with a black tank top underneath, she was wearing a black ruffle miniskirt and black high heels boots. "Amy hey, you remember my cousin Sondra right?" Sonic said as he pulled Amy next to him and smile a nervous smile.

"Um yes? It's good to see you again Sondra" Amy said as they both hug eachother. "It's good to see you to Amy, and we'll talk about this later Sonic" Sondra said glaring at the blue hedgehog as he pretended to shoot himself. "Anyway, who are they?" Tails ask looking at Raven and the cat, "oh this is Raven and her sister, River" Amy said as River shook Tails hand. "It's nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you to, my name Miles Power, but call me Tails" Tails said smiling, "my name Sonic, Tails older brother" Sonic said putting an arm around Tails. "Wait you two are brothers? but he's not a hedgehog?" Raven said poking to Tails in the head.

"Um can you please stop that?" Tails said grab her finger, "and me and Sonic aren't really brothers, it just seem like that" "oh ok" Raven said taking her finger back. "What about you and River? you're a rabbit, she's a cat, that doesn't make any sense?" Sonic said looking at them puzzle, "Raven and I are step sisters, I'm the oldest out of the four" River said, "wait out of four, you have more siblings?" Tikal ask, "yes, our sister Imani and her brother Jake, they were suppose to meet us here though?". "Well I'm here" everyone turn around and saw a gray wolf with dark gray and navy blue stripes on his tail and his hair. He had brown eyes and was wearing a blue gray t-shirt with a indigo color jacket over it and was wearing black shorts. He had on a necklace with a crescent moon on it and was wearing navy blue Jordan's.

"Hey Jake where Imani?" Raven ask as he walk up to them. "She said she had to get something out of her locker" Jake said as they all sat down at the table. "Well I'm sure she fine, she know how to take care of herself" Sondra said sitting next to Jake blushing alittle. "I hope so, anyway who are your new friends?" Jake ask looking at them all, "my name Sonic, I'm Sondra cousin, and this is Tails, Amy, Shadow, Tikal, and Blaze, we have more friends but they're not her yet" Sonic said pointing everyone out. "Oh so you're Sonic, Sondra told us a lot about you" "she did?" "yeah she said that you-" Sondra then cover his mouth and smile nervously at Sonic.

"That you are the best cousin in the world" Sonic just eye her and shrug. Sondra then move her hand from his mouth and sigh as he look at her confuse. "Hey guys" Espio said walking up to them with Silver, Cream, and Kimiko, who was startled as Sonic gave her a hug, "Kimiko you're here to!" "w-what the Sonic, what are you doing here?" "long story, but lets me introduce you to my friends you already know Amy and Tails, this is Tikal, Blaze, Shadow, and it seem like you met Espio and Silver" Kimiko nodded and smile a small smile at everyone. "H-hi nice to meet you all" "what not going to introduce us?" Knuckles said as he walk up with Rouge.

"Oh and this is Knuckles and his girlfriend Rouge" "I don't like her like that!" "then how come you got jealous when those two boys were flirting with me~" Rouge said as Silver look at him. "What you got jealous? And you said you didn't like her" "shut up I don't!" "yeah, he thrown a lion into a locker and threaten to throw a cheetah out a window" Knuckles then hit his head on the table as everyone started to laugh.

"Hey you're one to talk, when that wolf girl accidently bump into me you push her on onto the ground after I help her up" Knuckles said as Rouge blush and look away, "wait was that wolf blue and had black hair?" Raven ask. "Yeah why?" "that's Imani, and you push her on the ground!" Raven said and nearly jump over the table, but River and Jake held her down.

"Raven calm down!" River said as Raven reached out for Rouge. "No way, no one mess with my sister and gets away with it!" "wait she's your sister?" Rouge ask, "yes and you made Raven piss" Jake said as Raven started to swing her fists around. "Let me go so I can beat the living hell out of that bat!" "Raven she didn't know, that and she was jealous, calm down!" River said as Raven just growl at Rouge and sat back down. "Whatever, you better be lucky bat" Rouge just stood there shock _*someone have anger problems, all I did was push her that all?* _She thought.

"Hey guys...where Mephiles?" Silver ask looking around for the demon. "Shadow wasn't he with you?" Tails ask, but the ebony hedgehog shook his head, "then where is he?" "does it look like I know?". "Hey are you guys talking about a black hedgehog that look like Shadow?" Jake ask as they nodded their heads, "I saw him earlier in the hallway, he was walking to the library" "hey that's where your sister was heading to" Knuckles said as he remember the wolf heading to the library.

"I'll go get them" Shadow said as he got up and left. Meanwhile in the library, Mephiles was looking for a nice book to read since he wasn't that hungry. "C'mon babe, I said I was sorry" "go to hell you bastard!" he heard voices on the other side of the books and decided to go check it out. He poke his head around the corner and saw a red fox flirting with a blue wolf. The fox had flames on his arms and legs and had blue eyes, he was wearing a organ t-shirt with black pants and red Nikkei's.

The wolf had black hair that was put into a ponytail with blue at the ends and had brown eyes. She had on a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and purple pants, she had one dark gray fingerless gloves with metal knuckles and was wearing blue and white Nikkei's. "C'mon Imani, what do I have to do to get you back?" "well you could go jump off a cliff and into an ocean full of sharks!" the wolf said. who Mephiles assumes name is Imani.

"Imani please, I said I was sorry, why can't you forgive me?" "because Flame, you broke my heart and you abuse me, I thought you were different!" "I know and I am, I was foolish and I didn't know what I had until I lost it" Imani just spit on him and glare at him. "I told you no, now get out of my sight you bastard!" the fox, Flame, growl and grab her arm as she was about to leave. "Listen here, I try to be nice, but you're just too stubborn!" "let me go!" "no, now-" "hey let her go!" Flame and Imani turn around and saw Mephiles standing there looking piss, how can someone be so brutal to a woman!? That's just wrong!

"Stay the hell out of this, if you know what's good for you!" Flame said glaring at the demon who just rolled his eyes. "You ask for it" "please what can you...do?" Flame said as he closes his eyes and open them to see that Mephiles was gone. *_Where the hell did he go?*_ he thought but was then knock in the back of his and fell to the ground K.O., Imani was shock and look at Mephiles. "Are you ok?" he ask, "y-yes, thank you" "you're welcome, my name Mephiles, what's yours?" "Diamond, but my friends call me Imani, it's nice to meet you Mephiles" "same, who is this guy?" "Flame, the biggest jerk and player in the school" "I see". "Mephiles there you are" Imani and Mephiles turn around and saw Shadow looking at.

"Shadow what are you doing here?" Mephiles ask, "the others are looking for you, and I assume you are Imani?" Shadow said as he turn towards Imani. "Yes, but how did you know?" "your sisters and brother are looking for you to" "oh I forgot I was suppose to meet them in the launch room!" Imani said as she grab her bag. "Wait how do you know that they're looking for me?" "my friend Amy and I met River and Raven in our classes" "oh so you're that hot ebony hedgehog that River was talking" Shadow then blush and look the other way, "I suppose" Mephiles then chuckle, "what is Shadow the hedgehog blushing? I'm shock!".

Shadow glare at his pale twin and left the library, "what can't handle a joke?" Mephiles said as he got his bag, "c'mon, your siblings must be worried about you" "um ok" they then left the library. When they got to the launch room, Imani glare at Rouge and started to growl at her.

"You're that bat that push, what the heck was that for anyway?!" "sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just-" "she was just jealous cause she thought that you were flirting with me" Knuckles said smirking, but was quickly hit in the head by Rouge. "Oh shut up you idiot!" "you're the idiot bat-girl!" and then they went into their argument which I really don't feel like typing. "Um are they always like this?" Sondra ask, "you'll get use to it, anyway what are we eating guys?" Sonic ask.

"Well we could get some tacos from the truck outside?" Raven said, "well how munch money do you have?" Amy ask. "I got $5" "I got $12" River said, "same" Sondra said. "I have $20" Sonic said, "same" Tails said, "cool with just that we can pay for everyone" Jake said. "C'mon then, I'm hungry as hell" Knuckles said when he was done fighting with Rouge. Everyone then went outside and over to the taco truck.

* * *

_B.R.: I was going to make it longer, but then school started I didn't have enough time to do this and all but here it is_

_Sonic: its about time!_

_B.R.:...hey Amy, Sonic said he wants to marry you!_

_Amy: SONIKKU~3_

_Sonic: WHY! (run away)_

_B.R.: anyway I don't not own anyone but Imani, River, Raven, Jake, and Flame, all OC's belong to their rightful owners_


	4. Chapter 4: Try outs

_B.R.: Hola Amigos!_

_Sonic: oh god now she turn Spanish! we wont be able to understand her!_

_B.R.: Sonic shut up, I didn't really turn Spanish_

_Sonic: oh...whatever_

_B.R.: and here to think I was going to let you tell the story_

_Sonic: wait you were?_

_B.R.: yes, but now I'm annoyed so I'm going to let someone else do the story and let you tell the story last_

_Sonic: T-T you're so cruel to me_

_B.R.: fast feet that wasn't even close to what i can do, but seeing as you do want me to torture you, I'll find something and put it in the story_

_Sonic: (fall to his nee's and look up at the sky) WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!?_

_B.R.: who is he yelling to?_

_Shadow: don't know don't care_

_B.R.: you should cause you're going to tell the story today shads_

_Sonic: WHAT!? he get to do it but I don't!_

_B.R.: yes now shut it and let him tell the story!_

_Shadow: (roll eyes) before i even start this stupid story-_

_B.R.: watch it you!_

_Shadow: whatever, as I was saying before I even start this stupid story, I must do the disclaimer so B.R. do not owe me or any of these worthless people that I call friends, but she do own her OC's that was in the story last time_

_B.R.: on with the story!_

* * *

~Shadow P.O.V~

I was walking in the hall of this stupid school, hoping that this mission will be over soon, when I saw a crowd screaming and cheering while waving some money around. Wonder what got them so wild up? I walk over to them and saw a black fox fighting Raven. The fox had red hair and gray eyes, she was wearing a red shirt with a black belly belt, she was wearing red basket ball shorts with red boots. "Aw man Chance and Raven fighting! hard to tell who going to win this time?!" I heard one kid said, I then saw the fox Kick Raven in the jaw making her mouth bleed.

"Nice kick Chance" Raven said as she wipe some blood off her chin, "thanks, how about we end this so I can get my money" the fox said and charge at Raven. Raven smirk and jump behind her when she wasn't looking and kick her into a locker, the fox then got up and grab one of Raven's ears and threw her out the window...wait WHAT?! I ran over to the window and didn't see Raven blood or body anywhere, but how can that be? "hey shads you ok?" I look up and saw Raven...flying? "how are you-" "flying? Well these ears aren't just for hearing things" she then came back in before anyone even notice.

"Nice fight Raven, but as always I win" the fox said as she walk up to us while counting some money. "Yeah yeah yeah, you owe me some of that for my chin" Raven said taking like 40% of the money the fox had, "whatever, so who the emo?" I glare at the fox. "I'm not emo fox" her eye then twitch and she growl at me, "I am not a fox! the hell is wrong with you people thinking that I am one!?" "Chance calm down, this is Shadow he new to the school, Shadow this is Chance, she's a cat not a fox" Raven said backing up a little from us. I just look at her confuse until I got tackle by Chance, "the fuck is wrong with you!?" I shouted and kick her off, she landed on her feet and charge at me. I grab her arm when she tried to punch me and threw her over my shoulder. "HEY EVERYONE CHANCE FIGHTING A NEW KID!" Raven shouted while smirking as a crowd of kids surround me and Chance.

_*I'm killing that rabbit when this is over*_ I thought as I threw a punch at Chance, but she dodge it and kick me in the head. I growl _*she is so going to get it, if I could just use chaos spear, she'll be knock out have to think of something else* _I thought and try to punch her again but she grab my fist and twisted it in a sicking way. I wince and back away as I hold my now broken wrist, soon the teachers came and told everyone to go back to what they were doing and told me to go to the nurse and gave me and Chance detention...great real great.

After I went to the nurse and into the principle office, me and Chance walk down to the detention hall. "This is your fault" she said while crossing her arms, "my fault?! how is this my fault!?" I glare at her, "if you didn't call me a fox, I wouldn't have broke your wrist and I wouldn't have gotten a detention!" "um hello! Did you not hear Raven back there when she introduce us to each other, I'm new here, how am I suppose to know what to call someone and what not to call them, beside look at you! You do so look like one!""oh shut up you pincushion!" she said as she punch my wrist. I yelp and hold it and glare at her, "what the hell was that for?!" "for getting me angry!" "you're insane!" "and you're ugly, but you don't seem me complaining!".

I was about to say something else until Sondra came, "I see you meet Chance" "yeah and she really is a bitch" I mutter, but yelp again as she punch my wrist again only harder, "don't call me a bitch you asshole!" "then stop acting like one!" we both glare at each other, if anyone saw us I bet they think that we're trying to see into each other souls. "Um ok listen I only came here to tell Shadow that try outs for the football team are today" "oh ok thank Sondra" "no prob, don't kill each other" she said and left. I just rolled my eyes and continue to the detention hall.

~1 hour later~

I walk out of detention and hurry my way to the football field. "Hey Shadow what took you so long? try outs about to start?" Knuckles said as he walk up to me with the rest of the gang and guess what? Chance was with them. "**She **what happen!" I said as I pointed at her, she just growl at me, "oh please just because I broke your wrist doesn't mean shit" "yeah it kind of does!" we then heard a whistle being blown and everyone lined up. A dark gray wolf then came out, he had on a white tank top and blue shorts, he had a darker gray color and navy blue strips on his tail and hair and had brown eyes. At first I thought it was Jake, but then I found out he wasn't when shouted, "ok you little sissies! drop and give me 90 push ups now!" everyone drop to the ground and started to do push ups.

"Dad can't you go easy on them?" I look up and saw Imani and Jake talking to the wolf, "Jake you know better then me that the team we're facing at homecoming is tough, so no, hey black hedgehog stop daydreaming and do what I told you! or else I'll make it another 50 push up!" he said glaring at me, I just sigh and continue my push ups. When everyone was done, he made us run 50 laps, I had no problem with it but the others...yeah they just faint after they did 40. "Ok you little punks! I want 70 sit ups now!" everyone just groan and started to do them.

~One very rough and scary try out later~

Me and Knuckles just sat on the ground drinking and splashing water on ourselves. "Holy...chaos...that guy is a pain..." he said through pants as I shook my head to get some water off my face. "I thought that I...could handle...this mission...guess I thought...wrong" I said as I felled on the ground, "gee dad really over did it again" Raven said, "yup, sorry about that you two, but that was our dad, James, he kind of...crazy about football" Imani said.

"It's fine...I would have done the same...thing...oh god I'm tired" Knuckles said. James then walk up to us, "well I'm impress, not only did you try out for football with a broken wrist, but you out ran and tackle everyone, what your name kid" he said helping me up. "Shadow...Shadow the hedgehog" I said still out of breath, "well Shadow you and your friend here just might make the team, I'll post the paper of who got on the team tomorrow" he then left. After me and Knuckles have cool down, everyone decided to hang out on the bleachers, "man I can't wait for the party!" Raven said jumping in her seat. "You're only saying that because Nick is going to be there" Raven then blush and glare at Chance, "no I'm not!" "yes you are" "no I'm not!" "yes you are" "no I'm not!" "yes you are" "no I'm not!" "yes you are" "no I'm not!" "no you not" "yes I am!...wait...damn it Chance!" everyone started to laugh, including me. "Wait a party?" Tails ask, "oh yeah, you see that brown hedgehog over there?" everyone turn around and saw a brown hedgehog wiping his forehead with a towel while drinking some water. He had three quills, the two outer ones were pointed down and the middle one was pointed up, he had messy bangs that hang in front of his eyes a little and had gray eyes.

"That's Nickolas the hedgehog, but everyone call him Nick, he the school party animal" "and the Raven crush" Jake said nudging Raven as she started to blush like crazy. "Shut up Jake or else I'll tell dad that you wee selling pot!" "what?! I don't sell pot!" "then shut up!" and then they went into an argument. "Wow a party and no one invited me, I feel so hurt" everyone turn around and saw Nick standing there smiling.

"N-nick!" Raven then push Jake off the bleachers and smile at him. "Ow ok that hurted" Sondra then walk over to him and help him up, "are you ok?" "yeah, gee thanks for pushing me down the bleachers sis" Jake then glare at Raven as she glare back. Nick then chuckle and sat next to Raven and she started to blush like crazy, "so you're the new kids uh? Nice to meet you guys, my name Nick" "hey name Sonic and these are my friends Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Espio, Tikal, Mephiles, Silver, and Blaze" he said pointing every one out. "Wow that's a lot of friends, anyway whats up?".

"Nothing, we were just talking about the party you were going to throw after homecoming" Raven said looking love struck, I swear that girl is bipolar. My ear twitches when I heard Chance chuckle quietly, I look at her confuse as to why she was laughing, but then she just glare at me and gave me the finger...ok forget what I said about Raven, I think Chance might be bipolar. "Oh yeah my party, are you guys coming?" "duh! who wouldn't want to go to one of your parties?" Imani said fist pumping him. "Alright, make sure to bring your wild sides dudes, that mean you River" she then blush and look the other way as everyone just look at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nickolas" "it's Nick" "but your name is Nickolas right?" "well yeah but-" "then Nickolas is what I'm going to call you""oh c'mon River you call Imani, Imani even though her real name is Diamond, why can't you call Nick, Nick?" Raven said after she was done blushing. "Because Raven, I am a-" "lady that must have call everyone by their true names blah blah blah blah, we heard this before River" Imani said hanging upside down on the bleachers. River just glared at her and left, "we should get going to, c'mon you two" Jake said dragging Imani, who was too lazy to move, and Raven, who didn't to leave Nick, away.

"I should leave, I have a ton of homework, and it's only the first day of school!" Sondra said and left, "see ya guys, lets hang out some more" Nick said leaving. "So what now? Do anyone of us even know what a high school party like?" Mephiles ask, "well we'll find out at the party, but first we..." "what wrong Silver?" Blaze ask when he look at her. He didn't say anything, all he did was smirk and tackle Blaze licking her cheek like a puppy that haven't seen it master in years. Everyone just look at him confuse, Blaze was blushing to death and Sonic started to act like a kangaroo...wait what? "Sonic? H-hey Sonic whats wrong with you?!" Amy ask until Sonic try to kick her, luckily Knuckles grab her out of the way.

Then Tails started to dance around like a freaking ballerina...ok that burn my eyes. "Hey yo punk!" I look to my right and saw Cream glaring at me with her fists out, "lets go, you and me, mono eh mono, c'mon put your deuces up!" I just look at her confuse and a little (A LITTLE PEOPLE NOT A LOT!) scared. "Um Rose get your rabbit friend, she trying to pick a fight with me" I said as i hold her by her ears as she was trying to punch and kick me, "don't put that little pink rat in this! C'mon you emohog!" I just look at her and flick her nose. "Shut up" "ow! Mr. Shadow what was that for?!" Cream said as she hold her nose and ears looking back at him with tears in her eyes, "AH! BLAZE THE HECK WRONG WITH YOU?!" I look over to Silver and saw him running around in circles with his quills on fire. "OW! AMY WHAT THE HELL!?" I then look over to Sonic and saw him running away from Amy trying to hit him with her hammer...wait didn't the general take that thing away? What the hell is going on here?

"Um what the fuck is going on?" Rouge ask as me, Mephiles, and Knuckles just look at her with a "does it look like we fucking know?" look. "Blaze why did you put my quills on fire?! It take me a lot of time to do them!" "you mean you don't remember jumping on me and licking my cheek!?" Blaze said still blushing while glaring at him as he gave her a confuse look. "What are you talking about?" "you jump on Ms. Blaze and started to lick her Mr. Silver" Cream said as I put her back down. "Wait you mean to tell me I really did that?" Silver said and blush when everyone nodded their heads,

"And Sonic was acting like a kangaroo trying to kick Amy" "and Tails was acting like a ballerina, which burn my eyes" Knuckles and Mephiles said, look like I'm not the only one that think it creppy and weird. "What?!" Tails said blushing lke crazy as Amy hit Sonic with her hammer which K.O. him. "And you were trying to pick a fight with me" I said while look at Cream as she look down to the ground, "I'm sorry Mr. Shadow, but I have no clue what I was doing! I only felt like I needed to pick a fight with someone!" Cream said with tears running down her face. "Oh way to go Shadow you made her cry" Knuckles said, I just glare at him and rub Cream head. "It's fine Cream" "oh ok..." "ok since we all have had a strange afternoon, I say we go home" Sonic said waking up, I curse under my breath, what? I was hoping he was going to stay knock out so I can throw him into a lake.

Everyone agreed and went to our cars, but before I got on my bike, I saw a pink figure come out from under the bleachers of where we were sitting. Who ever that person was, I sense a lot of chaos energy coming from him, he could be dangerous, better keep an eye out for him. I then drove home with the others.

* * *

_B.R.: not bad, not bad at all_

_Shadow: whatever_

_B.R.: you're very annoying, oh well, why was the gang acting like that? Who is this mysterious figure? And who made the team? I know but I ain't telling suckers!_


End file.
